


You...  You...  (What's the word again?)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo Angst, Hanzo needs a Hug, Medical Experimentation, Memory Loss, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: ‘Blood.  Elbow.  Fall.  Hat, but not glasses.  See.  Hair.  Black.  Blue.  Yellow.  Nod.  Head.  Your.  My.  Theirs.”Little words.  Big words.  Little phrases.  Big phrases.  Clear stuff that cleans.  Red stuff that's warm.He'll figure out all the words eventually...  Hopefully...





	You...  You...  (What's the word again?)

**Author's Note:**

> *jumps out of no where with a new part of the story* SUP Y'ALL
> 
> Y'ALL 
> 
> So, I went into a bad writers block about three?? maybe two uploads ago, because I fucked up and didn't think it through before I posted it, BUT I FIXED IT AND I DID A THING AND I REALLY LIKE THE THING, YESSSSSSS.
> 
> ENJOY THE THING!

Hanzo stared at the clear liquid hitting his hands.  He sat in a corner, his hair, free from it’s ponytail, was sticking to his face and shoulders.  The clear liquid intrigued Hanzo.  He  _ should _ know it’s name, what it is called, he  _ knows _ he should, but he can’t seem to find the answer.

All he knew is that he likes it.

It feels good on his skin.  Whereas the liquid is warm, his body is cold.  When he first stepped into the ‘ _ shower _ ’, and the people who had been taking care of him called it, he had hated the feel.  It…  Did  _ something _ to his skin.  Made it all red, and it hurt.  After a little bit, however, it started to feel rather nice, so he sat down, and just let it… Fall on him?  Was that the word? Fall?  Hanzo nods to himself as he decides ‘ _ Yes.  Fall is the right word…’ _

He still couldn’t figure out what the clear…  What was it again?  What is this stuff?  The archer paused, staring at his hands once more.  He knew what this…  _ stuff _ was just moments ago.  What happened to that word?  Where did it go?

He narrowed his eyes in frustration.  He didn’t want to forget anymore!  He’d already forgotten so much, according to his ‘caregivers’, as they called themselves.  Hanzo wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think ‘caregiver’ was the right word for the men who watched over him.  The word ‘care’ sounded nice on his tongue, and made him feel good when the heavily blurred picture of…  _ Someone _ came into his mind, but these men didn’t make him feel good.  These made made him shaky on a good day, made his insides of his… Elbow? hurt, and made him itchy all over after they let him out of his ‘chair’ as they called it.

He asked one of their names once.  They said they were all named ‘Talon’.

Hanzo decided he didn’t like Talon.

Finally, Hanzo stood, picking the… Thing filled with some gooey stuff that smelled…  Weird.  He was ordered to put it all over himself, though, so he did as he was told, pouring a good amount into his hands before beginning to sort-of scrub himself.  He got the idea that he was needed to be clean, but the stuff was starting to burn his nose and eyes, and he just wanted it off his body.  Quick as he could, he ‘washed’ himself, as Talon called it, and rinsed it off his body.  Once that was done, he did the same with his hair, but with a different bottle labeled ‘shampoo’.  Hanzo had to guess it was meant to clean hair, unlike how that other bottle clean bodies.

This one smelled a  _ little _ bit better, but not a lot.  It didn’t sting his nose, but it did feel weird on his head and hands, so he just washed it out quickly.  Once done, he turned off the…  Whatever it was falling on him, and stepped out of the little mini-room - he forgot the name again... - he had been pushed into.  Once out, he was given a tower to wrap around himself, and two Talon’s came forwards and inspected the insides of his…  Elbows?  Yes, yes, they are called elbows.

He stayed silent through the entire thing, just watching as they poked and prodded at the bruises there, not even flinching when they poked him with another sharp thingy and when they pulled the long stick on the end, red stuff came out of his arm.

_ ‘Blood’ _ he reminded himself.  ‘ _ It’s called blood.  Elbow.  Fall.  Hanzo.  Talon.  Hat-’ _ He paused.  Frowning.  When had he learned ‘hat’?  What is a hat?  In his head, he saw this…  in front of him Hanzo didn’t know the color, but he knew it wasn’t black, and it wasn’t yellow or blue.  It was some…  Dark? color, but again, not black.

“Why are you frowning?” Talon on his left asked.

“Words.” Hanzo replied.

“Did you learn a new one, or forget a new one?” Talon on the right inquired.

“Learned… And forgot.  The stuff that fell on me in that little room, I've forgot.  I learned ‘hat’.” 

Talon on the left nodded, but neither said anything else.  That’s how it was.  He informed them if he learned or forgot anything, and unless it helped them, they never explained what they were.

“Is a hat what is on your… Head?” Hanzo asked.  Occasionally they would…  something, him.  Give him an answer to a specific question.

“No.” Talon on the right answered, “These are glasses, so I can see correctly.”

Talon on the left held up a hand, “Look at my hand.” Hand looked, “You are seeing my hand.  What he sees is a blur without his glasses.”

They fell silent again.  Hanzo took the time to process the information.

_ ‘Blood.  Elbow.  Fall.  Hanzo.  Talon.  Hat, but not glasses.  See.  Hair.  Black.  Blue.  Yellow.  Nod.  Head.  Your.  My.  Theirs.”  _ Hanzo ran through the words he knew, and a few phrases that sounded right in his head.  His entire time with these people had been…  Perplexing.  He couldn’t remember simple words at first, like what eyes were, or what falling was, but he knew words like ‘perplexing’ and ‘Honor’.  He didn’t know why he knew honor, or why it meant so much to him, but he made sure to repeat it five times every day out loud.

Never when Talon was near him though.  He didn’t like the…  idea of them knowing about that word in his head.

They took him out of the room that had the mini-room in it, and took him back to his room instead.  His room was small, but not as small as the mini-room.  It had enough room for a..  Thing to dream on, and a toilet and a thing to clean hands with.

Hanzo sighed as they left him in his room with a pile of clothes that he calmly put on after taking off his other clothes.  He  _ knows _ he knows the better word for ‘thing to dream on’ but he just can’t find it in his head.  He also knows there’s a better word than just saying ‘head’ for everything involving it, like specific words for specific things, but Hanzo can’t find it either.

With a sigh, he puts himself horizontal on the thing to dream on, and closes his eyes.

He dreams of a blurred something, wearing a weird hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have.
> 
> No idea.
> 
> How hard it is to find words that mean another thing.
> 
> "Thing to dream on" took so much brain racking my head literally hurt, BUT I WAS WORTH IT!
> 
> So yeah, lmao. I hope y'all enjoy this part! Next part is either going to be the Overwatch member's POV or more Hanzo POV, I haven't decided yet. But yeah! I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
